Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to communicating content, such as digital content, over a network.
Information
With networks, such as the Internet, gaining popularity, and with a vast multitude of content, such as pages, other electronic documents, other media content and/or applications (hereinafter ‘digital content’), becoming available to users, such as via the World Wide Web (hereinafter ‘Web’), it may be desirable to provide more efficient and/or more streamlined approaches to gather, organize, store, modify, search, and/or retrieve content, such as digital content, for example. Internet-type business entities, such as Yahoo!, for example, may provide a wide range of content storage, search, and/or retrieval services for a wide range of applications, for example. Such content storage, search, and/or retrieval services may involve distributed systems, particularly for large amounts of content to be accessed, stored, modified, and/or searched, for example, by large numbers of clients (e.g., client computing devices).
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.